


Schooltown Follies

by Colorfullyminded



Series: Pinescone Month [8]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Dipper is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sleepy cuddles in a car, Some light family drama, Wirt's birthdad is, Wirt's mom is hilariously awkward like her son, Wirt's stepdad's a pretty cool dude, but I got things planned for that, it's fluff, so you gotta wait, well he needs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfullyminded/pseuds/Colorfullyminded
Summary: “Worrying about things you cannot control is folly. Focus only on those few things you have any control over, and your life becomes much simpler.”― Jeffrey Fry





	Schooltown Follies

**Author's Note:**

> 8th Prompt: Schooltown Follies

Waking up in the morning was hard enough on your own, but trying to wake up when you have an adorable boyfriend draped over you, his curly hair tickling your chin, is even harder. 

Why would you want to leave that warm, soft embrace? What possible reason could you have for leaving the realm of sleep, and the comfort of your bed, and the cuteness of your lover’s arms?

“Wirt, come on! It’s time to go to school!” Greg said, swinging from the doorway.

_ Oh yeah. That was why. _

Wirt groaned, running a hand across his face. “Five more minutes, Greg,” he pleaded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, refusing to break from this peaceful serenity.

“But you promised to drive me to school today,” Greg said, not so much as a whine, but rather a matter of fact statement.

Wirt grumbled, pulling the covers over them. The younger teen shifted in his arms, starting to rouse from sleep. Wirt rubbed circles around his back, hoping to settle his sleeping lover. 

Greg sighed, walking towards the lump on the bed. He smacked the blanket, the ‘twap’ echoing in their warm cocoon. “Come on, Wirt! Time to get up! Start of a brand new day! I promised to show Jason Funderburker to my friend, Clarence.”

The continuous twaping was irritating, and Wirt definitely couldn’t fall back to sleep with this noise going on. Even worse, his boyfriend’s eyebrows were scrunching, a sign that he was going to awaken soon.

Wirt threw the covers off, “Greg--” 

Greg twaped him in the face. “...Oops.”

Wirt sat up, rubbing his stinging cheek. The action forced his boyfriend out of his arms, rudely awakening him. “Wha? Huh?” Dipper Pines grumbled, looking around in a daze.

“Good morning Dipper,” Greg chirped, waving to the newly awoken boy.

“Mmmmm, mornin’ Greg,” Dipper yawned, his eyes blearily adjusting to the room.

“Mom says you two need to be down anyway. She’s was all skittish this morning, like a mousy. She kept pacing the kitchen, wanting to wake you up. After awhile, I snuck off to get you.”

“That’s cause she thinks Dipper and I were up to no good,” Wirt answered, instinctively.

_ Honestly, who would have thought his stepfather would be chill enough to allow Dipper to spend the night? And to even convince his mom? _

_ Maybe Johnathan wasn’t so bad. _

“Up to no good, like burgling turts?” Greg whispered.

Wirt was about to tell him no, until he remembered who he was talking to, and where he was. Suddenly much more cognitive, he chuckled, and said, “Yeah Greg, like burgling turtles.”

Greg put his hands on his hips, eyeing the two suspiciously. “You two didn’t burgle turts without me, did you?”

Wirt patted his head, “Nah Greg, we were good.”

Greg smiled, satisfied with that answer.

At that moment, the sound of approaching footsteps came pounding up the stairs. All three of them turned as the door burst open, and Wirt’s mom ran in, hair in curlers, hand over his eyes. “Greg, if you're in here, you need to come out--and--and Wirt--I hope you’re--”

“We’re decent mom, seriously. It’s fine.”

His mom lowered her hands, and upon seeing the two older teens fully clothed in Pajamas, released a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god!” 

Wirt rolled his eyes. Honestly his mom was over dramatic, and way too cautious, ever since he started dating. And especially after coming out as Pansexual.

Johnathan poked his head in, as nonchalant as always. “Morning boys!”

“Morning,” all three said, in varying states of enthusiasm.

“Breakfast is on the table. Greg, come help me set the kitchen ware. Wirt and Dipper, you guys take a shower--”

“NO! OH NO! NOT--” Their mother began.

“Separately, I meant separately, my dear.” Johnathan sighed, rather wearily. When she wasn’t looking, he gave Wirt an apologetic look, and mouthed something that almost seemed like ‘I really don’t care what you do.’ Wirt felt a little embarrassed at that, but also, surprisingly touched that his step dad was really so chill about his coming out. Johnathan continued, as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “Just get cleaned up, brush your teeth, hair, whatever; get yourself ready for the day. Then come join us for breakfast.” With that, he disappeared, Greg happily trailing after him.

Wirt flung back the covers, and set his feet on the carpeted flooring. Dipper stretched, still in a state of grogginess. With how little sleep he often got, any chance for a good night’s rest was valued. 

Wirt smiled at his boyfriend’s cat like stretch, then turned, frowning. “You just gonna stand in the door the whole time, mom?” He kept his tone light, even though all he really wanted to do was scream.

His mother smiled awkwardly, shifting from slipper to slipper. “I was just wondering if you two needed help with anything?”

“I haven’t needed your help getting ready since I was seven, but thanks for offering?” Wirt replied, getting to his feet. He offered Dipper his hand, who took it with a grateful, sleepy mumble. Wirt could see from the corner of his eye, his mom watching them, as if trying to figure out what happened the night before.

Nothing happened though. They studied, watched a movie on Dipper’s laptop, Wirt read Dipper one of his poems, and they fell asleep. Sadly, Wirt had a feeling his mom wouldn’t appreciate that story, nor would she entirely believe it.

His mother was a great woman. Really sweet, and protective. He loved her, and he knew she was getting used to his sexuality, but in a positive, supportive way. She was just really hovery lately, and constantly asking him inappropriate questions about his love life that she hadn’t asked him two years ago. Also his bottom draw in the bathroom was stuffed with condoms and lube that he hadn’t purchased, and had no intent of using. Not because he wasn’t safe, but rather because, well he wanted to wait until Dipper and him were both 18. That was just the right way to do it, in his opinion.

But he supposed it was better that his mom was involved in his life, unwanted as it was, instead of the alternative. He supposed having her buy the supplies-- _ just in case _ \-- while mortifying, would be a lot more anxiety inducing if he had to buy them himself. He supposed her questions-- _ while intrusive _ \-- came from a good place. She could be uninvolved in his life entirely, not caring if he was making safe choices. Hell, even being accepted was more than he could have hoped for. 

But seriously, his mom needed to go. It was one thing to be bothering him on the daily, it was another thing when his boyfriend was right here next to him. He’s kind of afraid to think that throughout the night, his mom snuck into his room to make sure they were just sleeping.  _ She wouldn’t go that far, right? _

Johnathan reappeared in the door, as if sensing Wirt’s internal cry for help. He grabbed his wife by the sleeve of her robe, “Molly, come along. Let them get ready.” 

“But I--”

  
  
“The pancakes are burning!”

That got her attention. “My flapjacks!” She screamed, running out of the room.

Wirt mouthed a thank you to his step father. Johnathan winked, and closed the door, allowing the two some privacy.

“Your stepdad rules. My parents are still getting used to the idea of me being Bi, and kind of awkwardly shuffling around it, and he’s just like “Yeah, okay. As long as he’s happy.” Like, your mom’s freaking out, and he’s just in your corner, unapologetically,” Dipper said, the first coherent thought of the morning.

When Wirt thought about it like that, he felt pride swelling up in his chest. 

The first person Wirt had told was his dad-- his birth dad. He felt like he wanted to share something with his dad, that his mom didn’t already know. He missed his dad, and loved him, and he wanted his dad to know that he hadn’t stopped thinking about him. Wirt thought that it would be okay, but when he told him, his dad hadn’t taken his coming out very well. It wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t at all what he was hoping. His dad just kind of went ‘ah’, and changed the subject, pretending like it didn’t happen. That had hurt a lot. More than if his dad had gotten angry. 

So when he came home, and told his mom and Johnathan, worried of the same reaction, maybe even worse, he hadn’t expected Johnathan to sit next to him, hand on his shoulder, and ask, “So you got a boyfriend? And if so, when can he come to dinner? What does he like to eat? Is he cute? Is he in band, like Sara?” The immediate acceptance, even as his mom was still picking her jaw up off the floor, had completely thrown Wirt through a loop. This was the reaction he had wanted to see from his father, and yet here was Johnathan, giving him that response instead.

_ Johnathan was in his corner. Johnathan had always been unapologetically in his corner.  _

“Yeah, he’s kind of awesome, isn’t he?” Wirt said, that realization dawning on him. That realization that,  _ Shit, my stepdad’s kind of the best, and I’m thankful he’s here. _

“Wirt?” Dipper asked, touching the side of Wirt’s face.

Wirt realized he was going to cry. He quickly wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.

He smiled at Dipper, even though it felt a little watery. “Come on, let’s get ready! Before mom burst in again, because we’re taking too long.”

\---

They dropped Greg off at his middle school, then drove to the high school.

“I’m so sleepy. Is it weird that I’m extra tired today?” Dipper asked, fighting a yawn.

Wirt glanced over at his boyfriend, lips pursed, “That’s because you’re lounging back in your seat, hands tucked under your head, while the heater’s blasting.”

Dipper stuck out his tongue, “You’re just mad because you have to drive.”

“Because someone doesn’t have their license yet,” Wirt pointed out.

Dipper pouted. “I got one more year left. Besides, I can drive…” He trailed off.

“The golf cart doesn’t count.”

  
  
“Say that next time I’m getting us out of a sticky situation.”

Wirt rolled his eyes, using a free hand to tousle Dipper’s curls.

His boyfriend leaned into the touch. “I can’t believe it’s September,” he said, staring out at the red autumn trees passing them by.

“I can’t believe how cold it is today.” Wirt commented, turning into the parking lot of their highschool.

“We’re so early,” Dipper groaned when he checked the time.

“About 30 minutes, yeah. Greg wanted to get to school early.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to go to school!” Dipper grumbled into his hands.

“You like school.”

“Mmm, I liked staying in bed with you more.” Dipper opened one eye, smiling behind his hands.

A blush rose up on the poet’s cheeks. His boyfriend could be smooth, often when he wasn’t even aware he was doing it.

Wirt parked across the baseball field, right under the shade of a large spruce. Even though it was cold now, Wirt preferred his car under the shade, just in case the sun came out, and the temperature rose. He hated when his car got too hot, and while he certainly didn’t like being cold, it was easier to warm oneself, than cool oneself.

“You mind if we stay in the car? I’m not ready to go in yet, and the car’s so warm right now.” Wirt asked, hand on his keys, but hesitant to turn it off.

Dipper considered his options. “Stay in the warm car with my favorite person? Or wander out into the cold to get my mathematics textbook? Hmmm, they’re both very tempting, but I’m leaning more towards staying,” he finally replied. 

Wirt rolled his eyes, letting go of the keys. “Glad to know I’m a little more entertaining than math.”

“It’s a struggle sometimes picking between the two of you. But kissing you is a lot more fun than kissing my math book.”

“You kiss your math book? Oh wow! Do I need to fight geometry for your attention now?” 

Dipper hummed and hawed, “I mean, shapes are pretty sexy.”

Wirt knocked off Dipper’s cap, and the two of them burst into snickers.

After the laughter had ceased, they paused, trying to think of what to say next.

“Hmmm, hey Wirt?” Dipper lifted his head, his expression suddenly withdrawn.

“Yeah?” Wirt clicked off his seatbelt, turning the key to first position. With only the radio and heater still going, he turned to face the adventurer.

“How are you feeling?” Dipper picked at a thread on the headrest.

“I’m okay? Tired, mostly. Why?” Wirt asked, leaning on his arm, still smiling.

“This morning. You were quiet when we were getting ready.”

_ Ah, of course he would notice. _

His smile fell. He sat up straight, hands on the steering wheel. “I started thinking about my dad, and how he reacted when I came out. I thought about how I wanted him to act more like how Johnathan did. I’m his only son, so I was certain that he would just accept it. When my parents were separating, he kept saying that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he wanted to keep in contact, that he didn’t want me to drift away. I thought that meant I could tell him anything.”

“Oh,” Dipper frowned. Wirt had already told him what happened. It hurt, seeing his boyfriend so distraught, especially when the person who upset him was Wirt’s own flesh and blood. “Hey, it’s okay. He’ll come around,” he tried to reassure. He reached out, wrapping his hand loosely around Wirt’s wrist.

Wirt shrugged, not nearly convinced. “I tried to tell him about you, over the phone. Like, not trying to be obvious, but also not trying to be subtle. Like it was clear you were important to me, and you were more than just my friend. And he just, kind of ignored me, and changed the subject. He didn’t want to talk about it at all.”

Dipper tsked, feeling his protective nature fighting to come out. He never punched a grown man before, and it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to sucker punch his boyfriend’s birth dad-- _ but the thought briefly crossed his mind. _

Wirt kept talking, “It’s so dumb, to get so upset over this. I’m 16, I should be over childish tantrums--”

  
  
“Wirt, this isn’t childish--”

“It just feels like it!” Wirt huffed, his tone a little sharper than necessary. He began to work himself into a tandem, “I mean, so what? So what he doesn’t want to know? My mom cares--a bit too much, in my opinion. Greg cares, and Johnathan cares. I have people who are happy to know who I am, and to know who you are to me. Screw what he thinks, screw what he wants me to be. He should want me to be happy! That should be it! That should be enough, right? It’s enough for the family I currently have. I don’t need anything else. That should be all I need!--” His voice fell away. He stared at their hands, his voice cracking, “Why isn’t it enough?”

Dipper clicked off his seat belt, crawling into the driver’s seat. There was a bit of scuffling, a bit of awkward repositioning, Dipper hitting the horn once with his ass, Wirt flailing his legs and arms to make room; At one point he smacked the window with the back of his hand. After much shifting, and squirming, and a handful of apologies tossed at each other, Dipper was resting comfortably in Wirt’s lap, hands resting on his boyfriend’s chest. Wirt pulled the lever to his chair, reclining as far back as they could go. He wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist, thumbs curling into the loops of Dipper’s pants. 

Wirt didn’t ask him what this was about, he just allowed himself the companionship. He already had a vague idea, anyway.

Sure enough: “I’m sorry your dad’s an asshole. But I think I get it. I remember a time when I thought Grunkle Stan didn’t like me. I thought I was just a nuisance to him. And even though it pissed me off, even when I thought, “who needs him?” It still really hurt to think he hated me.”

Dipper pushed back Wirt’s bangs, “Even though it’s frustrating, you still love your dad, and you just want him to show you the same kind of courtesy. You just want him to keep the promise he made; it’s as simple as that. Maybe it’ll take a while, but I’m hoping he’ll get his head out of his ass, and realize his son is still the same, cool, awesome, talented person he’s always been.”

Wirt curled one hand over his mouth, his lips trembling. His eyes fluttered rapidly, blinking back tears. 

Dipper pressed his lips to Wirt’s forehead, “And even if he doesn’t come around, you’ll still always have the people who do care. Not just your side of the family, but my side too. And don’t forget your friends, or my friends. Don’t count me out either. We all accept you, we all want to be here for you. It might suck right now, but it won’t suck forever. If he doesn’t want to be apart of your life, then he doesn’t deserve to be. And that’s something you get to decide if you want or not.”

Wirt’s chuckle was weepy, as he nuzzled his face in Dipper’s hair. For awhile, he just stayed like that, and Dipper wondered if he just needed a place to hide. It didn’t matter; Dipper was more than happy to provide some form of security.

After a long moment of Wirt breathing in Dipper’s freshly washed hair, of holding the boy close, of feeling his own heart hammering in his chest, he pulled away, more composed. “Thanks, Kitten. I needed that.”

Dipper blushed, and lightly slapped his shoulder, “Don’t call me Kitten, it’s embarrassing.” He hoped this would take Wirt’s mind away from his father.

Thankful for a distraction of any kind, he turned his attention to showering Dipper in affection.

“I thought you said it was okay when we’re alone,” Wirt pressed, pulling Dipper closer, peppering kisses on the younger teen’s face.

Dipper chuckled, batting him away, “We’re at school, dude! Come on! W-Wirt!”

“We’re in the car, and there’s barely anyone in the parking lot. Seems like we’re alone to me,” Wirt teased, nipping at Dipper’s ears, slipping his hands up the back of Dipper’s shirt to tickle him.

“Ahhh, stop! No! Hahaah-S-stop! Heeheeh, Ha! You’re the worst!” Dipper squirmed, trying to escape Wirt’s teasing tickles. He threw his arm up, accidentally smacking the poet in the face. “Oh! Oh no! I’m sorry!” Dipper gasped, hands covering his mouth.

“...Ow…” Wirt groaned, rubbing his bruised nose. “Everyone’s hitting me in the face today. I don’t deserve this.”

“You kind of deserved that,” Dipper insisted. He still kissed the tip of Wirt’s nose.

“Boo hoo Boo hoo, my heart stings. Everyone is being mean today,” Wirt droned. He couldn’t keep the charade going for long, snickering under his breath.

Dipper smacked him on the shoulder again. “You’re such a loser,” he said, his voice full of endless endearment.

“Mmmm, but I’m your cool, awesome, talented loser, right?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m stuck with you, might as well take responsibility,” Dipper sighed, trying to look put out. He broke when Wirt nipped at his ears again, and they were back to flailing in the front seat.

When they finally settled, Dipper’s head resting on Wirt’s chest again, they allowed the light music from the radio to fill the silence.

“I’m physically, and emotionally exhausted,” Wirt admitted, glancing at the time on his dashboard. 

Dipper did the same, “We got 15 minutes. Maybe we can take a quick power nap?”

“Mmmm, that’ll just make it worse. Ughhh! I don’t wanna go to class! This sucks!” He said, a little louder.

“We could skip homeroom?” Dipper suggested.

Wirt feigned shock, “Skip? Us? But we’re good boys!” He was embarrassed to admit that his statement held way too much water.

“Maybe just this once, we could be...bad?” Dipper half whispered, grinning behind his fingers. Acting like this was some dirty little secret.

“What will my mother think?” Wirt gasped, playing along. He already had a good idea of what she’d think.

“Mmmm, she already thinks we’re misbehaving. What’s a little nap through first period gonna hurt?” Dipper fiddled with one of the buttons on Wirt’s shirt.

“Now you wanna skip first period? What is happening to you? I don’t even know you anymore!” Wirt accused, even as he sunk into the seat, getting comfortable.

“Mmmmh, I’m just a bad influence. You should have already known, what with all the crazy shenanigans I get you wrapped up in.” 

“Monsters and magical creatures are one thing. But skipping class? Now that’s just too far,” he yawned, threading his fingers through Dipper’s hair, eyes falling shut.

“Mmm, then why are you falling asleep?” He heard Dipper ask, imaging his boyfriend’s lips curled into a teasing smile, top teeth over his bottom lip, eyes half lidded. Even closing his eyes, he could remember Dipper’s cute expressions clearly.

“I’m not sleeping. Just resting my eyes. It’s different,” Wirt refuted, his words slurring.

“Ohhh, okay then.” Dipper’s head pressed down on his chest.

Wirt’s ear picked up on the song currently playing over the radio. “Oh, I like this song,” he mumbled absently, thoughts clouding over.

Dipper reached over to the dashboard, turning up the dial on the radio. 

Music filtered through the car, filling it with soft instrumentals, and a wispy voice.

Wirt inhaled, and slowly exhaled.  _ Just a couple minutes,  _ he thought, right before he sunk into his subconscious. 

\---

A loud rapping at the window woke them. 

  
  
Wirt and Dipper started, quickly sitting up. They turned to look out the window.

Standing outside, hands across their chest, smiling cheekily back at them were Sara, Jason Funderburker, and Mabel. 

Wirt rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and attempted to roll down the window. Only nothing happened. Confused, he unlocked the door, and pushed it open. “What’s going on? Is it time to go in?”

Sara tutted, “Oh honey.”

Mabel leaped forward, yelling, “You guys slept through school!”

Their eyes widened in shock. “What?” they simultaneously shouted. 

Wirt looked at his dashboard, but the time wasn’t displayed. “What? Why is my clock not working?”

“Probably because the batteries dead,” Jason Funderburker observed, in his usually nasally tone.

Wirt whipped around, eyebrows furrowed. “Oh wow! You don’t say Jason Funderburker? I had no idea my battery was dead. Wow, thank you so much for illuminating me on this clearly obvious fact! I can’t believe I missed something so-- Yes, I can see my battery's dead!” Despite himself, he couldn’t help the inherent snap.

Even though the two of them were friends now, and the thing with Sara had long since been water under the bridge, Wirt still found himself getting easily riled up by the dude. It was hard to express why, just something about Jason, and his mannerisms, and the way he talked, made Wirt want to fire back some sassy remarks. It was habitual at this point.

Jason just laughed, taking it as more of Wirt’s brand of sarcastic humor. Honestly, the kid was too nice, and a little bit ignorant. “I was only answering you.”

Wirt puffed out his cheeks, holding back another scathing comment.

Sara sighed, pointing towards the parking lot, “I’ll go bring my car around, and we can jumpstart your car.”

With Sara’s solution, Wirt sighed in relief. He didn’t want to have to call a tow truck, and then his mom, explaining why his battery was dead. She would jump to way too many conclusions, and he doubted Johnathan could help him out of that one. “Thanks Sara, you’re the best.” 

Sara winked, “I know, and to make up for ditching us today, you’re buying us lunch.” She pulled out her ring of keys, swinging them around her index finger. She started for her car, shouting over her shoulder, “I want Greasy’s BBQ and Grill, just so you know!” 

Wirt gulped.  _ Goodbye, hard earned money.  _ In a way, he did kind of deserve it. “Fair enough,” he called back.

Mabel gave her brother a salty, though somewhat impressed look, “Just so you know, I get shotgun.”

“What? No way, I’m already in the passenger seat. Shotgun is my privilege,” Dipper argued.

Mabel smirked devilishly, “You’re not in the passenger seat. In fact, you’re in Wirt’s lap, and unless you want me to tell mom and dad why you were absent, I suggest you move your ass to the back seat.”

Dipper faltered after that. “You suck, you know I would never rat you out if you played hockey with Pacifica.”

  
Mabel laughed, patting the top of his head, “That’s why you’re the better twin. Also, you guys are so cute, it’s starting to make  _ me _ nauseous. Me? The love queen. I think I’m just bitter cause I can’t cuddle up with Paz.”

“That’s not my fault,” Dipper grumbled.

Mabel gave him a pointed look, “What was that?”

“Nothing,” He deflected, scrambling out of the front seat. It was awkward, trying to disentangle from one another, and kind of awful when their friends were watching, enjoying their fumbling's.

“You two weren’t doing anything, um...naughty, were you?” Jason asked, eyes widening, as if the realization dawned on him.

Wirt glared, “Jason Funderburker, I’m going to need you to never open your mouth again.”

Jason chuckled, “Awww, I was only teasing.”

Wirt had to stop himself from hissing at the nasally boy.

“Well you too aren’t acting any more weird than normal, you’re meeting our eyes, and it doesn’t stink in the car, so I’m going to hopefully believe that you two really were just napping the whole time.”

“Mabel, we seriously--” Dipper tried to explain.

“I swear we weren’t--” Wirt jumped in to help.

Mabel lifted her hand, silencing them both. “I really don’t want to know. Seeing Dipper’s internet history was scarring enough.” She shuddered at the memory, walking around the car to the passenger side.

Wirt glanced curiously at Dipper, who was now refusing to look at him, “What did she find?” 

Dipper pointed to a car rounding the corner. “Oh look, there’s Sara with her car! Welp, I should help her with the jumper cables!” Then he ran to the hood, before Wirt could call him back.

Wirt sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. He wondered if his mom already knew. 

There were two messages on his notification screen. With reservation, he put in his passcode and clicked on his messenger.

**Greg:**

_ Hey ‘ol brother of mine! Your school called, saying you were absent. Don’t worry, I deleted the message, and emptied the phone’s trash. It’s a good thing mom gave them the house phone #. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything, your secret’s safe with me. _

Wirt smiled at his brother’s text, then looked at the one below it:

**Greg:**

_ Did you go and burgle turts without me? You promised X( !!! I’ll forgive you this time, since you were with Dipper, but next time you better bring me too! _

Wirt laughed, thankful for his brother once again. It was an extra nice feeling, knowing there was someone else unapologetically in his corner. He had to make sure to swing by, and grab Greg on his way to the restaurant. It was the least he could do.

Wirt pocketed his phone, looking at the only other person beside him.

Jason Funderburker smiled innocently back, “Was your nap nice?”

“Get in the car, Jason Funderburker.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Folly is that these nerds missed school.
> 
> I actually made this fic at the end of September, but wasn't planning to release it until later in October. Considering it's now the 2nd day of Pinescone week, I felt it was best to post it now. Since Schooltown Follies is one of the prompts for today. So now I've finished two prompts from day 2. I still want to do a bunch more stories, and a bunch more prompts...I still want to do all 30; I suppose it will just take me more time to finish them all since I've been slowing down. 
> 
> I hope you guys still like my writing, even if it's not coming out as quickly as I promised.


End file.
